Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by 2carm2carm2
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice were annoyed with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They get a strange idea. So now the girls are traveling to Canada to meet Rob Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, and Jackson Rathbone. Big surprises with twists and turns, and Edward. Oh Dang! R
1. The Plan

EDIT: 11/4/10. Alright. Soooo, I was looking through my profile and clicked on this. Wowzers. I'm not going to delete it or anything because hopefully I won't be embarassed by it in the distant future (very distant.) I wrote this like three years ago. This doesn't reflect my style anymore, I've improved very much. So if you want a well written(ish) story, I'd suggest checking out one of my stories that isn't this one or Isle Esme II...happy reading!

* * *

"Bye Edward I'll call you tonight." I said kissing him as we loaded our bags in Alice's porshe.

"Have a nice time, I love you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. He thought we were going shopping at one of the biggest malls in the world, they all did.

"Love you too." I pecked him on the lips than broke from our embrace.

"If Nessie calls tell her to call my cell." I said, Nessie was traveling around Alaska with Jacob and his sister and Paul, I felt bad for her, Paul was almost as bad as Emmett.

"I will see in awhile." He said as I got into the passenger seat.

"Bye guys we'll call you later." Alice called from the drivers seat and Rosalie and I waved, Rose was streached out in the back seat.

"Okay so heres the plan." Alice started as soon as we were out of hearing distnace from the house and well on our way to Canada.

"They're filming it by huge lake near the forest." Alice started briefing us. Her and Rose put on the their serious face that means buisness, I rolled my eyes inwardly but paid attention.

"There will be 22 other girls there with access passes also we need to catch the guys eyes than turn on the charm," Alice advised.

We were driving up to Canada to see Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone. We are going to try to well, get them to ask us on date. This all started a few months ago when we were at Esme's Island. We were mad at our husbands so we tortured them the whole day. We talked about these guys in front of them, and than we thought we'd get them wrapped around our fingers easily. We all thought it would be fun so here we are.

"They should be coming to meet us and sign autographs and take photos all we need is that. Just complement them and flirt shamelessly and well you guys now how to do _that_." Rosalie said agreeing with Alice.

"Yeah and Rosalie your 21 right?" I said, we all had changed our ages.

"Yep, Alice are we all going to be 21 or do you want to be 20?" Rosalie asked leaning in between Alice and I's seat.

"No I think I'll be 21 too." Alice smiled brilliantly at us.

"So Katie will be keeping the clouds out this week the whole time right?" I asked. Katie was a vampire who wasn't like us in our diet but we still all adored her. She had the powers sort of like Benjamin did, but more powerful. She could change the weather, she could bring clouds in or the sun or make it rain or even if she got really mad, a tornado. She was going to keep the sun from coming out this week.

"Yeah I talked to her yesterday, she wished us luck with her plan." Rosalie laughed.

We listened to radio until it was dark and we crossed the border line into Canada, than I thought of something that we hadn't talked about yet.

"Wait, am I Bella Swan, or Cullen?" I asked them wondering if I should use my maiden name.

"Oh we never talked about that did we. Um what do you like Alice?" Rosalie said as she straighted up in the backseat and leaned forward again.

"Well I always wanted to be Alice Swan. You and me can be adopted sisters and Rose you can keep Hale, your our best friend from Dartmouth." Alice thought quickly, it sounded like a pretty good idea, we had fun making up our background stories when everyone else was hunting...

"Alice Swan." I giggled than Rosalie and Alice joined me.

"Is your vision still set?" Rosalie asked after we finished our giggle fit.

"Yep I still see us all talking to them and flirting I don't see where and I don't know when but it's definite." Alice grinned.

"So their doing a movie called Cresant? The one about vampires."I started a whole new set of laughs that almost went into hysterics. They were doing a vampire fight movie how uncanny. When we heard about that we didn't believe it but we saw it was true and we found the whole thing pretty amusing.

"Yeah that's the one." Alice said in between laughs.

"Hey did I tell you what their characters names were?" Rosalie laughed. Me and Alice stopped laughing and looked at her and shook her head. If one of them were playing an Edward that would just be too much. I'd draw the line and go right back to Forks.

"Oh but that's the best part." Rosalie giggled. We looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Okay Robert is playing a evil vampire named James." Rosalie started and looked at me. My eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Rosalie grinned and nodded.

"Thats hilarous." I said laughing. He was playing an evil vampire named James how weird could this get. But at least it was better than Edward.

"Who's Jackson playing?" Alice squealed. She didn't have her eyes on the road and this didn't bother me at all like it did when I was human.

"Jackson is playing the good vampire who's trying to stop James from killing people." Rosalie said not answering Alice's question.

"Whats his name?" Alice bounced.

"Peter." Rosalie grinned.

"Seriously?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face, she should save that for Jackson.

Rosalie nodded than continued with the grin on her face.

"Yep and Kellan is also playing a good vampire who's trying to stop James, who's name is Garret."

"Thats just uncanny!" Alice exclaimed. That was Alice'a new favorite word she used it all the time...literally.

"Tell me about it." Rosalie agreed.

We were only a couple hours away from the hotel that we were staying at. We were going to go hunting after we checked in. We wanted our eyes the prettiest golden color possible. We were ready to break hearts...figuratively.

"Were here." Alice squealed as we pulled into probably one of the nicest hotels in Canada.

"Let's check in than we need to hunt, I think I smelt some deer a couple miles back." I said getting anxious about going to the set of the movie.

"A little anxious Bella?" Rosalie asked as she opened the door and a couple of bell-boys gawked over her.

"I guess, this should be fun." I said as Alice opened the trunk for the guys. Who now turned their attention to Alice who was smiling teasingly at them.

Than I decided I wanted to join the fun Alice was having so I stepped out the car and walked over to her. The guys mouths fell open when they saw the three of us standing there together.

"Hey thanks guys that was quick." Rosalie said winking at the three of them.

"N-n-no p-p-problem" One of the guys who's names tag read _Sam _stuttered.

Rose, Alice and I all looked at each other smirked than looked back at the poor human males who thought they had a chance with us, and winked.

"Do you want to grab a drink or something tonight?" The guy next to Sam who's name tag read _Billy_ said with much more clarity than the Sam.

"No thanks we're all in serious relationships right now." Alice said kindly to their ears but me and Rose could hear the mockery and we giggled.

"Well here take our cards just in case." The other one who's name-tag read _Seth_on it said. Than he ellbowed the other two guys and they reached into their pockets and handed us each one of their cards.

"'Kay thanks." I said cutely as we started walking into the fancy hotel with the eager boys at our heals.

We went checked in to our amazing suite and the boys left us with drool in there mouth. They didn't think we could hear them but I heard one of them say to the others "I could tap that Blondie if she wasn't in a relationship"

I looked at Rosalie and raised my eyebrows, amused.

"I'd like to see them try." Rosalie threw her head back and laughed.

"Okay let's go make our eyes prettier." Alice laughed, we nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Okay for those of you who's this is your first time reading any of my fics you should know that this is where after every chapter I will put a authors note. If you are curious about the fight they got into in my different story you can just read Isle Esme II or PM and I'll fill you in. I realize this chapter isn't exciting but we need to get the groud work done before we can get to the fun stuff so here it is!**


	2. A Kitten

_I looked at Rosalie and raised my eyebrows, amused._

_"I'd like to see them try." Rosalie threw her head back and laughed._

_"Okay let's go make our eyes prettier." Alice laughed, we nodded in agreement._

* * *

We snuck out the door from the pool and ran into the forest. Rosalie was right, there was a herd of deers near a river which only made them smell a little better. We all leaned forward and let the slightly appealing scent bring us in.

"How do they look?" Rosalie asked after she killed a doe. I finished the elk that I had drained and went over in inspect her eyes. I felt Alice behind me, she had just killed an elk too.

"Like butterscotch. How about mine?" I approved and than asked batting my eye lashes at them.

"Like a light shade of topaz." Alice approved after she stood on her tip-toes to see. "What about mine?" She asked tilting her chin up ands opening her eyes wider.

"Liquid gold." Rosalie nodded to Alice.

"Crap." Alice groaned.

"What?" Rose and I asked instantly out of habit, we were always one step behind with Alice, unless you're with Edward.

"Guess who we forgot to call." Alice groaned again. Oh, we told our husbands we'd call them as soon as we got here.

"Well let's go quickly." I said. Than I broke into a run with Alice and Rosalie at my flanks.

I rushed through the pool door just before it closed at midnight. No one was in there so we ran around it at vampire speed, being very careless.

"Good evening ladies, is the suite to your liking?" The manager asked, thank goodness she was a girl or there probably would have been flirting taking place.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Alice smiled at her and we rushed up the stairs at vampire speed, after we listened to make sure no one was on them.

And as soon as we got into the rooms we all darted to our purses and grabbed our phone. I stepped out onto the balcony we were on the highest floor so I could see all the way to where we were hunting before.

I checked my phone and it was flashing _New Voice Mail._ I clicked enter and held the phone to my ear. It was from Edward, of course.

_"Hey love, I just wanted to make sure you got there okay. _

_Call me if you get the chance I know you'll be busy with the shopping but I would love to hear your voice. I love you. Oh and Carlisle wanted to me to tell you that one of his friends, Katie lives up near where you guys are, if you run into her send her Carlisle's regards."_

I sighed, I hated lying to him. Oh well it's not like I'm going to _marry_ Robert I'm just curious to see if a vampire can snag a date with 'The sexiest man alive'.

I scrolled down my contacts list until I found Edward's name, I pushed call and held the phone back up to my ear, I only had to wait two rings than a velvet voice answered, just not the one that I expected.

"Hello?" The voice that I recognized as Emmett answered.

"Emmett why do you have Edward's phone?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know the answer. I didn't have time to get a response from him. The balcony door swung open and out came Rose.

"Hey Bella," Rose said coming out with her phone in her hand, "It's Edward he has Emmett's phone" She said holding the little phone for me.

"Hey Em, here's your wife." I said into the phone as I held out my phone than swooped with Rosalie. She smiled and walked back into the room shutting the glass door on her way.

"Bella?" My favorite voice asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi Edward, I got your message" I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" He asked gently, but you could still here the anxiouity in his voice. I quickly made up a story of where we had been.

"We went hunting, there was a bell-hop who smelt pretty good and Rose wanted us to go with her." I said nonchalantly. Than to my surprise he laughed, Uh-oh did he not believe me?!

"What?" I asked hoping that he bought the bell-hop story that I was cleaver enough to think of.

"Did you know Emmett's screen saver is a little kitten with flowers around it?" He said laughing. I breathed a sigh of relief than I heard Emmett in the background shouted "So his screen saver is of strawberries" Which only made me laugh.

"I love you." I sighed after we stopped laughing, I heard Emmett grumbling something about personal space.

"I love you too, have fun shopping." He chuckled, I felt guilty again but pushed it away.

"I'll call you later." I said than pushed End. I opened the door and found Alice putting some clothes on a hanger in a small closet and Rosalie with her head in her hands sitting on the couch. I went to sit next to her and put my hand on her back.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"My husband has a picture of a kitten and flowers on his phone. As a screen saver." Rosalie whimpered not looking up. I bit my lip down and tried not to laugh. I did better than Alice. I heard a bell laughter coming from the other room.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's a very manly kitten." I giggled, I couldn't help it.

"Thanks Bella." Rose said sarcastically. I really did feel some pity for her, but hey she was the one who begged Carlisle to change Emmett. Not me. Thank. Freakin'. God.

"Bella, Rose come here." Alice called from the bedroom I guess she claimed as hers.

"What Alice?" I asked as I grabbed Rosalie's hand a towed her along with me.

"I have the perfect outfits picked out for you guys here Bella try this on." Alice squealed as she handed me a pile of clothes that I took and walked to the bathroom.

I slipped on what Alice gave me than looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a silk blue top, and tight skinny jeans with a gold belt and these gold high heels. I didn't look half bad. I walked out and Alice squealed.

"Yay perfect!" Rosalie grinned in approval. I noticed she was wearing black leggings with a tight fitting mini skirt that probably couldn't be considered a skirt it was really short. She was also wearing curve fitting red long sleeve shirt with a black puffy vest on top of it. She could probably make any guy speechless. I wonder what Emmett would think if he knew the reason why.

"Wow Rose, nice." I appraised than I looked at Alice. She was wearing a long purple shirt with gold necklaces all over and she had on gold leggings. That outfit complemented her body shape perfectly.

* * *

**Okay so chapter two! I know you're probably all expecting a picture of their outfits but, er, don't hold your breath because it's not happening. Sorry. I need all of your guys opinions (espeically if you don't know what to say on a review.) Below in italics is my idea for a new story I want to know what you wonderful readers think of it, so write a review or PM me! Tell me what you think of the story so far, Rob will be coming so, I promise -que screaming fan girls-:)**

**_(New Story) Bella and Edward despise each other and they are always bickering but what will happen when Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee who are life long friends decide to take the two camping. And here's the fun part they are sharing the same one room cabin and they also might have the tiniest crush on each other...but they don't know how to handle it so they keep up the bickering...- _**


	3. Tickets

_"Yay perfect!" Rosalie grinned in approval. I noticed she was wearing black leggings with a tight fitting mini skirt that probaby couldn't be considered a skirt it was really short. She was also wearing curve fitting sweat long sleeve shirt with a black puffy back on top of it. She could probably make any guy speechless. I wonder what Emmett would think if he knew the reason why._

_"Wow Rose, nice." I appraised than I looked at Alice. She was wearing a long purple shirt with gold necklaces all over and she had on gold leggings. That outift complemented her body shape perfectly._

* * *

"Thanks but look at Alice." Rosalie said gesturing her hands to Alice who was standing there smiling angelically in the mirror.

"It's nothing. Bella what do you want to do with your hair?" She asked truning from the mirror and looking over at my hair, deep in thought.

"I think we should just give it a slight curl on the end and than pull some it back." Rosalie said running her fingers through my hair. I wondered why they always played with my hair I mean Rosalie has more hair than me.

"Well I don't know about pulling it back that she won't be able to to the hair flip." Alice said as she pulled a curling iron out of her bag and went to the bathroom to plug it in. Rose and I followed her.

"Bella sit down on the toilet." Alice said lightly pushing me onto the toilet.

"I'm going to grab my bag." Rosalie said and she ran out of the bathroom,

"Alice I'm doing my own make-up." I said as Alice impatiently waited for the iron to heat up.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice whined and pouted doing her best shattered expression she could.

"No Alice, I can do my own, I've had some practice." I said as Rosalie came back in with a huge Coach purse which see dumped up along the counter in the bathroom.

"Woah Rose this is all brand new." I said picking up some eye liner that still had plastic on it.

"Yep that's the beauty of it." She grinned brilliantly.

"Hold still Bella." Alice said as she picked up the iron and went to work on my hair so by the time I was done I had some curl ringlets on my shoulder that were subtle but still noticeable in a good way.

"Can I use it now?" Rosalie who had been doing her makeup well Alice did my hair asked.

"Sure," Alice said handing Rose the burning iron. I jumped from the toilet and and went and stood where Rosalie had just been standing. Alice was at my side in the middle and Rosalie was at her side. I picked up some eye liner and went to work on my face. Alice's pout quickly turned into a look of approval after I finished with the mascara.

I put on light blue eye shadow but that decided to go darker and I put on some really light pink lip gloss and ended with a tiny bit of blush. I was proud of myself and Alice. Alice didn't pin me down and do the makeup herself which I was honestly expecting.

By the time we were done it was five the morning we had to be at a different hotel with the 22 other girls at six thirty. We had an hour an a half to kill.

"Yay we look amazing." Alice clapped after Rose put down the iron and I put on down the brush that had blush on it.

"Ready to kill." Rosalie agreed, nodding and grinning.

"This should be so fun!" Alice squealed.

"Well what do we do for the next hour?" I asked as I fluffed my hair with my hands.

"I don't know." Rosalie shrugged.

So we ended up just watching the local news until six when Alice went and peaked outside through the window.

"Yep it's cloudly I think we can go now." Alice bounced all the way to the door. I had little butterflies in my stomach, we had been being cocky what happens if they think we're just obsessed fan girls. God I felt like Emmett the one time we took him to a Pussycat Doll concert and he got his back signed. Yeah his back...I shook my head as I thought about that.

"Alright let's go," Rosalie said and we got up and went to the door but Alice stopped us.

"Wait." She said than disappeared into her bedroom. Than she came back in about 20 seconds of slightly awkward silence. She was carrying a little gold, shinny purse. A black medium leather purse. And a a larger gold one about the size of the bag Rose had last night.

"Here Rose." Alice said tossing the black one to her lightly. And of course Rose caught it. She went over to her other purse and moved her stuff from one another.

"Okay Bella which one do you want?" Alice said holding both of the gold ones up for me to see. I didn't really have to think about which one I wanted at all.

"That one." I was pointing to the smaller one. Alice smiled and handed me the little one. I grinned and darted to my other bag and moved my check book, credit card, cell phone, and wallet into the little purse.

"Alice do you have the tickets?" Rosalie asked as we walked down the empty halls of the hotel.

"Yep they're in my bag." Alice said patting her over sized bag.

"Okay I'm getting really excited now." Rosalie admitted.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. Once again the stairs were empty so we took them and ran down at vampire speed.

"Enjoy your day ladies." The manager at the desk said as we walked past him.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Hey your back again." The bell-hop that I recognized as Seth was standing outside with a couple different guys.

"Yeah, we just missed you so much." Rosalie teased and than winked at them. Once again we left them with their mouths hanging open, I think I saw a fly go through Seth's mouth because he started to cough.

We reached the porshe quickly and we all got in a sped down to wear they told us to meet. We still had 20 minutes until we needed to be there.

"Here we are." Alice said as we pulled into a hotel not nearly as nice as ours. There was a coach bus parked in the lot.

"The ticket says hand you ticket to the lady inside at the table." Rosalie read off of the ticket in her hand.

"Alright, Alice's there's a spot." I said pointing to an empty stop near the front.

Alice parked the car and we all took another glance at ourselves in the mirror before we walked out.

We more like strutted into the hotel, everybody's eyes were on us. There was a lady at a table that had a sigh that said _**Crescent **_on it. We walked over to her with Alice in the front and Rosalie and me behind her.

"Hello ladies do you have tickets?" She asked politely but we could still see the jealously burning in her eyes.

"Yes my name is Alice Swan, this is my sister Bella, and our friend Rosalie Hale." Alice said beaming a her.

The lady looked at her clip bored and scrolled down until she found our names seh checked them off and looked back up.

"Can I see you tickets?" She asked.

"Yes of course." Alice dug into her huge gold bag than held out our three tickets for the lady to see.

"Wonderful here you hand me those and you take these." She said. She reached out for the tickets which Alice handed over, than she bent down to a box next to her chair and pulled out 'Access Passes' it said on them, they were hug with a loop that said Crescent with big maroon letters.

"Thank you. Show these to the bus driver out there, he will be taking you to the location, have a great time." She smiled.

We thanked her and strutted back out to the bus.

The bus driver was leaning against the bus, we instantly alerted when we came into sight.

"P-passes?" He sutturted. I giggled we had been making a lot of men do that lately.

I flashed my pass at him and he opened the door for me, I was followed by Rosalie and Alice.

* * *

**I don't have much to say about this chapter but I can tell you that Lauren will be making an appearance soon and Rob, Kellan and Jackson are coming in chapter 5 -que screaming fan girls- I found it very hard to write about them and you'll soon find out. Oh and guys you really should sign into your account and review if you don't have one that's fine but if you do take the time to sign in please and thank you:)**


	4. Anxious

_The bus driver was leaning against the bus, we instantly alerted when we came into sight._

_"P-passes?" He sutturted. I giggled we had been making a lot of men do that lately._

_I flashed my pass at him and he opened the door for me, I was followed by Rosalie and Alice._

* * *

I decided to have a little fun Alice must have seen what I was going to do. I giggled really loudly at the same time Alice did, Rose must have realized what we were doing because she put her hand to her mouth and giggled too.

All the girls on the bus instantly shut up and turned to look at us. They froze, one of the girls even gasped when she saw us. A couple of them glared at us, some looked like they wanted to be our best friends and a few sighed with envy.

I smiled and stopped giggling, so did Alice and Rosalie, the first seats were open so I sat down gracefully and crossed my ankles. Rosalie came and sat at my left and Alice sat across the aisle on my right. The bus was still silent and they were still glaring and starring at us.

A couple more girls walked in with huge smiles, that almost seemed smug. Their faces instantly fell when they saw us sitting there. One of them mumbled something profound.

"Okay ladies take your seats please." The bus driver said as he came in after those girls. The girls quickly rushed to open seats in the back of the bus.

"We should be take about 30 minutes to get there so sit back and enjoy." The bus driver said, he didn't even have to yell the girls were still silent.

"I think I see Lauren from our old school she's right behind us, wanna have some fun?" Rosalie whispered in my ear, only Alice and I could hear her and Alice giggled.

I nodded than slowly turned around to see Lauren glaring at us.

"Hi Lauren, oh my goodness it's been forever, how have you been?" I said with fake warmth but hopefully she couldn't tell.

"I've been good pretty busy, collage and stuff, I thought you were going to Alaska?" She said snapping out of her glare. And seeming smug that she was going to collage, Ha if only she knew.

"Yeah I was going to that was my plan but some things came up," I said smiling at her again, choosing to ignore the acusation of that last question.

"What about Edward?" Lauren asked very rudely but their was jealousy burning in her voice and a little bit of hope I think.

"Edwards fine, I love the married life" I said innocently, not wanting my words to backfire on me later, "So what college are you going to?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to the University of Washington." Lauren still seemed smug about the fact that I wasn't going to college and she was, for goodness sake we hadn't seen each other in 4 years and here she was being Lauren. Great.

"Thats great." I said than I realized I was still wearing my wedding ring. I quickly slid it off and tucked it in a pocket in my purse.

"So Rosalie, Alice how are Emmett and Jasper doing?" Lauren sneered.

"Oh they're in college in Oregon right now, we haven't talked to them in awhile." Rosalie said after eyeing me trying to get my ring off.

"I thought you guys were a thing." Lauren said once again rudely and with the jealousy and hope, I could see a plan forming in her head and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"We were but things change, people grow up" Alice said sweetly which only made Lauren glare at her.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Lauren asked still glaring at Alice who was just smiling sweetly.

"Having a little fun what about you?" Rosalie said just as sweetly as Alice, I could see this was confusing Lauren but she turned her glare to Rosalie, Alice giggled when she did this.

"Same thing, I think vampires are really cool, especially when being played by the sexiest men alive." Lauren said matter of faculty. She thought vampires were cool, I almost went into hysterics right there but I bit my lip and just grinned. Rosalie and Alice were pressing their lips together trying to hide their amusement to the current conversation.

"I couldn't agree more." I said before turning around and covering my mouth with my hand.

I looked at Alice and was shaking with silent laughter, I glanced over at Rosalie, she was covering her mouth _and _shaking with laughter.

We spent the rest of the fifteen minutes making final touches to our makeup and hair and chatting lightly with each other, while ignoring Lauren's looks.

Than finally we pulled into a drive that lead deep into the forest, I could smell people getting closer and I also smelt a wide lake and many trees.

"We're almost here, there will be a man in a black shirt that will meet you and tell you where to go." The bus driver informed us.

I heard a couple squeals of excitement from behind us, including Lauren.

Than the bus came to slow stop as we saw a bunch of tents and campers set up with people buzzing around. There was for squeals from the fan girls behind us, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Have a great time ladies." The bus driver was saying just to _us_ as we walked past him and down the stairs. There standing just like the driver said he would be was a man with a black buttom down t-shirt glaring at his clipboard.

When the man in the black shirt looked up his face instantly brigthened up he came over to us to shake our hand. Great should have worn gloves.

"Hello I'm Ian I'll be giving you your tour today," He stuck his hand out, I went first he shivered when my hand met his skin, but some of it was pleasure. He had the same reaction to Rosalie and Alice. Lauren stuck her hand out to but he pulled his hand back from her. That made us giggled, she glared at us no surprise there.

"Well follow me please, I will show you around and than of course Kellan, Robert, and Jackson will meet us in one of the break tents" Ian smiled at me.

He showed us around the whole set and told us about the movie. He showed us the huge lake where there was camera's and boats filming a scene with a couple of actresses. He took us on a trail that lead to a clearing where a fight scene was going to be shoot. He lead us past many tents pointing out who's they were or what they were used for, girls behind us were constantly snapping pictures and squealing.

Finally after about three and half hours Ian led us into a big tent that had one head table up with three chairs at it and some folding chairs were scattered around the edges.

"Please form a line and if you wish to take pictures have your camera out" Ian said. Rosalie and Alice grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the line we were already kind of in, all the girls were pushing around to get to the front.

"What?! We were in the front?" I whispered as they started pulling me to the back.

"Yes but if were in the back we'll have more time with them." Rosalie said under her breath, in a tone that implied obviously.

"Oh okay." I said breaking away from their grip and walking to the end of the line. Than I heard voices from the outside about 30 yards away they were men's voices, I listened closer.

* * *

**Okay next chapter is Rob, Kellan and Jackson's time to shine! Woah I'm super excited for you guys to read it and let me know what you think. What did you think about Lauren? I honestly just needed something to fill the ride with so there you go. Side Note: The name Ian is a guy in my class I like to add my classmates names into my story whenever I can because this is my last year with them...I know it's kinda sad *wipes tears* Anyway thanks for your opinions on the new story I think I'm gonna go through with it so let me know if you have any ideas for it!**

**Reviews make Lauren Jealous of Bella**


	5. The Guys

_"Yes but if were in the back we'll have more time with them." Rosalie said under her breath, in a tone that impplied obvisoulsy._

_"Oh okay." I said breaking away from their grip and walking to the end of the line. Than I heard voices from the outside about 30 yards away they were men's voices, I listened closer._

* * *

"Come on Rob, theres only like 25 girls there." I heard a deep, but goffy voice that instantly reminded me of Emmett.

"Yeah thank God they took the numbers down I was getting pulled at for a full two hours last time." A voice that was smooth and calm said, he reminded me of Jasper.

"I still think it's stupid I mean whats the big deal about my hair!? Thats all the obsessed girls care about, I mean why my hair! Why not like my ankels!" The voice with an adoreble British accent said, I regonnized this voice as Rob Pattinson. I giggled, so did Alice and Rosalie but as soon as they started talking we stopped.

"It's true Rob you do have some pretty nice ankels, don't you think so Jackie-boy?" That must have been Kellan talking Rosalie laughed and we got some weird looks.

"Stop calling me Jackie-boy my name is Jackson." Jackson complained at the same time Rob sarcatically said, "I appreicate that Kellan, thanks."

"But I like Jackie-boy, and no problem Rob." Kellan laughed, yeah he defaintly reminded me of Emmett in so many ways.

"Whatever Kellan, okay here we go." Jackson said, their foot steps were right next to the back of the tent where the table was set up.

"I'm going to have such a headache after this." Robert sighed. "You know, I'm going to get my hair just like shaved off after this movie is done, it'll be a nice change." I wondered how that would work out for him.

"Put on a happy face Rob, here we go." Kellan was saying than thye opened the tent flap and came in with brillant smiles.

All the girls screamed and Rob laughed and smiled at them I was looking at him. His eyes roamed the tent and than they looked with mine. We starred at each other for a few seconds than he winked at me and took his seat in the middle chair at the table.

I giggled.

"Rob winked at you!" Alice whispered excitedly. Leaning on her tip toes up to where I was.

"Alice," Rosalie hissed, she was standing right next to Alice and me "Jackson's starring at you look." Alice immedately looked to where Rosalie was looking, Rose was right Jackson was starring at her Alice locked her eyes with him and smiled as sweet and angelicly as she possibly could.

We waited patiently in line for awhile. Everytime one of the guys would sign an autograph or take a picture they would look back at us when they were done. We kept the perfect brillant smiels on our faces and giggled childishy when they'd look at us.

Finally we were at the front of the line and all the girls eyes were on us. Alice walked over and stood in front of Jackson, and Rose strutted over to where Kellan was sitting and I danced over to Rob.

They all stood up as soon as we were near them. When they stood up they knocked over their chairs but didn't even turn to look. My eyebrows riased a little as I shot a quick glance back at the knocked over chairs.

"Hi I'm Rob Pattinson." Rob smiled and stuck his hand out for a handshake which he had offered no one besides me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose twirling her hair and shaking Kellan's hand, and Alice was already flirtting with Jackson asking him how he could sign her picture.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I said sticking my ice cold hand out to shake. He seemed oblivious to the cold skin cause he grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He grinned. I smiled and bit down on my lip like I did all the time when I was human with Edward.

"It's wonderful to meet you too." I said trying to us one of my singing, bell voices.

"So I take it you might want a picture?" He looked down at the table that had a picture of him with a leather jacket and scarf on.

"That would be great." I smiled at him flashing my teeth, but in a none scary way...I hoped.

"You don't seem like these other girls, you haven't complemented me on my hair yet." He grinned as he bent down and opened a sharpie marker and started to sign it.

"Well I think your best feature is you ankels." I winked at him when he looked up. His eyes were wide with shock. Probably wanting to question me about that he opened his months but I quickly distracted him.

"Not that you don't have great hair." I added.

"Oh well thank you, I don't get what the big deal is though it's just hair, I wash it once like every 10 days, and I would have it cut by now but I can't because of the movie," He said running his hand through his long gravity defining hair. It did look a little dirty but hey who am I to judge him.

I opened my mouth to say something but that he quickly spoke again.

"Sorry I always talk to much to people it is one of my _many _flaws." He said handing me the picture.

"Everyone has their flaws right?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"But most girls think I don't have any." He mumbled than smiled and locked his eyes on mine.

"No matter what they say everyone is flawed." I grinned as I starred into is deaphless emrald eyes, they reminded me so much of what Edward's would have looked like. I mentally slapped myself for ogling over Edward, I was going to end up saying his name instead of Rob's, and wouldn't that end well.

"Woah your eyes are beautiful, they're like topaz." He commented, I thought quickly of something cute to say and decided quickly before he would notice the hesitation.

"Do you like Topaz?" I asked breathing my cold breath on his face, we were only about eight inches from another, he might not have noticed that his body was drifting him to me but I did and I used it to my advantage.

"It's my favorite gemstone." He said still not breaking eye contact. Than I noticed how appealing his scent was, it was like the shores in Maine it smelt very deliocus, but I pushed those thoughts from my head, I really wasn't hungry.

"Thats a good thing." I said brushing my hair behind my ear.

"So who are the other girls here." He said gesturing with his hand to Rosalie and Alice but not breaknig away from my eyes.

"The pixie one is Alice, she's my adopted sister. And the blonde is Rosalie, our best friend from college." I said not looking away from his emrald eyes. I turned on a force of my eyes that I normally only used when I was trying to 'dazzle' Edward.

"What college do you go to?" He asked me, honestly curious, that was a good sign. I was a little confused that he wasn't stuttering from the intensity of my eyes but everyone's different I suppose.

"Dartmouth, we're on a break right now." I said twirling my hair with my index fingure and thumb.

"Bella how old are you?" He asked running his hand through his hair again.

* * *

**Okay so the moment of truth. Alright no really considering that she's married but WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Did I just totally ruin Rob's image because if I did I'll never be able to write again, JK. But seriously what did you think I tried to add the little part about him desperately wanting to get his hair cut. And if you are a true Twi-Hard you'll get the little joke about his ankles in there;) Okay well I don't have much more to say so just click the review button and let me know what you think. Seriously for those of you who don't have a story you don't know how good it feels to have people review your story and those of you who do well need I say more?**


	6. An Invitation

__

"What college do you go to?" He asked me, honestly curious, that was a good sign.

_"Dartmouth, we're on a break right now." I said twirling my hair with my index fingure and thumb._

_"Bella how old are you?" He asked running his hand through his hair again._

* * *

"I'm 21," I said cutely.

"You should come back on Wednesday, I can give you a personal tour of the set." He grinned and broke away from my overbearing gaze. Wow I was impressed most humans will react differently to our gazes.

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun." I said reaching into my purse for my phone. I was glad Alice advised me to change my screen saver from the picture of Edward, Renesmee, and me to a picture the beach(Isle Esme actually).

So I entered his phone number into my phone and than I gave him mine, whats the worse thing that could happen?Yeah should've thought that one through a little more...

As he was entering my number into his blackberry I looked to see, Alice starring into Jacksons eyes and Rosalie and Kellan laughing about a joke he made about vampires.

"Alice, Rose are you ready to go?" I asked after I smiled brilliantly at Rob who was now taking in my outfit. But he was being gentlemanly about it and moving his eyes quickly.

"Almost." Rosalie giggled at the same time Kellan said, "How long are you going to be in town?"

"2 weeks," Alice said coming up behind me leaving Jackson starring at her backside, I inwardly rolled my eyes at theses humans.

"I was telling Bella she could come to the set on Wednesday for a private tour you guys are welcome to come too." Rob said after he finished gawking over Rosalie, I don't blame him, Rosalie would be offend if he didn't. ThanRob stepped on Kellan and Jackson's feet, we weren't suppose to notice so we acted like we hadn't heard it.

"Yeah that'd be great," Kellan said and than he took out his phone and Rose and him exchanged numbers quickly.

"Alice do you want too?" Jackson asked coming up behind her from behind the table. I wanted to applaud theses guys, I mean really none of the were stuttering at all.

Alice nodded cutely and answered, "Very much, sounds fun, do you want my number?"

"Sure here you take mine too." Jackson said a little too eagerly. And than they went and exchanged numbers. I randomly wondered if they really were aloud to give out their numbers, they must trust us, for they know we could be a murderous stalker.

"We'll call you later." Kellan called as we walked from the table to the opening of the tent. I heard a whistle low enough so know humans could hear, come up of Jackson's mouth. That caused Alice to giggle.

"Bye," Rosalie, Alice and I all said in unison that waved cutely with our fingers fluttering.

We were followed by the other girls from the tour that started to buzz around us, asking about what we talked about and what did they mean call you later. Ian had a hard time trying to get them in line, but after a few minutes he had them quited down.

None of us said anything even after we were seated on the bus and on our way back to the hotel. There was going to be a lot of talking after we were safely in Alice's car though. Lauren was sitting behind us trying to be nice so she could get the answers she wanted but after we didn't answer her she turned back into her normal self, whining for us to talk to her than calling us unflattering names and when we didn't answer and just grinned she just got angrier.

"I hope you ladies enjoyed your day." The bus driver said once again only to us, as we got off the bus. We thanked him and walked quickly to Alice's car.

I was going to get in the back seat when Alice tossed me the key. I caught them but didn't understand, she saw my confused expression adn quickly explained.

"If I drive I might break the steering wheel, I'm to excited." Alice squealed. I rolled my eye and grinned and opened the door the the drivers seat. Rosalie was already bouncing in the passenger seat.

They waited until we were safely out of the parking lot and on the high way to our hotel to start talking.

"We got there numbers!" Alice was clapping her hands.

"And an invitation back." Rosalie added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Did Kellan or Jackson notice your eyes?" I asked them excitedly.

"Yes! He called them a deathless pool of gold." Alice grinned.

"Kellan said they were amazing." Rosalie giggled. We were all in such a good mode from shamelessly using poor humans males for our own fun we didn't even realize how bad that sentence just sounded.

"Did Rob say anything?" Alice asked me as I pushed the speed meter to 110 mph.

"He said they're beautiful, like topaz, than he said that topaz was his favorite gemstone." I said proudly. Alice clapped quickly in approval.

"Okay so tomorrow we should-" Alice started but than stopped suddenly and she got that far away look on her face. She was having a vision, probably something big too. Rose sighed and leaned back against her chair and waited for Alice to snap out of it, I chuckled.

"Yeah tommorow we should call them and tell them we can come on Wedensday." Alice said shaking her head trying to push a thought, probably from the vision, out of her head.

"Alice what did you see?" Rosalie asked her ignoring Alice's attempt to sidetrack Rose and me.

"Nothing, we'll just have a fun night that's it." Alice said shrugging nonchalantly. I was about to press it but Alice had that far away look again. I sighed and rested my head on the headrest of myself. Now it was Rose who chuckled.

I heard Alice gasp and I immediately turned to look at where she was sitting. Her mouth was in a O of horror she still had that look on her face so we knew she wasn't having a good vision. Rose was about to shake her out of it, but Alice breathed a sigh of releif and looked back at us.

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a look, waiting for her to explain.

* * *

**Alright so did it suck? Yes, no? Well anyway just a future warning don't think that Edward is not resourseful because he is. So just be warned, and also Rob isn't as good as swimmer as you amy think...**

**Okay so last night I went to hokcey game and to any writers just know that inspiration can come at the weirdest times. That's all I'm going to say about Another possible story...:D**

**Send me a review I love you guys!**


	7. Phone Calls

_I heard Alice gasp and I immediatly turned to look at where seh was sitting. Her mouth was in a O of horror she still had that look on her face so we knew she wasn't having a good vision. Rose was about to shaek her out of it, but Alice breathed a sigh of releif and looked back at us._

_I raised my eyebrows and gave her a look, waiting for her to explain._

* * *

"Nothing it was just a flase alarm with Jasper thats it. " Alice said smiling at me with a devilish look in her golden eyes. I knew she was lying. I also knew she wasn't going to tell me. I groaned.

"Alice I know your lying." I told her.

Alice looked at we with wide innocent eyes and a surprised look on her smug pixie face.

"Why would you even think I would lie to you dear sister?"

Rosalie laughed and I sighed. I decided not to press it, there was no way I was going to be able to beat Alice in a quarrel.

I pulled into the front of the hotel and we got out silently. I tossed the keys to the valor, he got in and drove it to the closet parking spot than jogged back. He was a very unfit man so we waited for awhile, I was tapping my toe impatiently for him.

Seth was still on duty and he came to stand next to Rose and I. He started to open his mouth with a smug look on his face. Rosalie stuck her hand out in front of his face and snapped, "Save it." right at him. That made Alice and me giggle and Rose roll her eyes. Just when Seth started to open his mouth the valor came and gave the set of keys back to me.

Seth started to talk again but we rushed inside and up the stairs before he could try another digusting attempt at flirting with us.

"Come on Bella let's go fix our hair." Alice said tugging me into the bathroom as soon as we were in our room.

"Why? It's not like we're going to see them till Wednesday, whats the point?" I asked as Rosalie followed us curiously into the large bathroom.

Alice didn't answer my question she just laughed and started touching up my curls with the iron.

After Alice was finished with my hair and we had just fought about why I have to put makeup on Rosalie's phone rang her Barbie Girl ring tone that Emmett got for her. Emmett was the ring tone wizard of our family...don't ask why he just is, he thinks he knows all of us well enough to pick them out...our whole family could protest that. She ran to go answer it, Alice and I were not far behind her.

"Hello?" She asnwered in her bell voice.

_"Hi Rosalie?" _A voice that I recognized as Kellan Lutz said. I sly grin slid across Rosalie's face as she got this smug look on her face.

"Hi Kellan, miss me already?" She asked cutely, she didn't need to but she put the phone on speaker anyway and set it on the glass coffee table, we all down on the couch next to it.

"_Yeah, and Jackson already misses Alice, he's right here." _Kellan said and I heard him out the phone on speaker and I was guessing that Jackson was standing right next to him, I wondered where Rob was.

"Hi Jackson." Alice said cutely.

"_Hey Alice. Kellan and I were wondering if you two wanted to go out for drinks tonight." _Jackson said. Alice and Rosalie looked at each triumphantly and than looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sure sounds like fun." Alice said in a voice that made me chuckle at her, she looked at me, winked and than shrugged it off.

"_Cool are you guys still staying at the Dragonfly?" _Kellan was talking now.

"Yep we're still here." Rosalie answered. Alice was already in her bedroom picking out a new outfit for tonight.

_"We'll pick you up at six." _He said, I could hear the excitement that they said yes.

"Okay see you than." Rosalie said in an eager voice.

_"Bye" _Kellan and Jackson both called into the phone than hung up.

"Alice is that what you saw the _first_ time?" Rosalie asked as she got up to see what Alice had picked up for her for tonight.

I was slightly disappointed that Rob wasn't part of their plan, I'm sure if he was he would have asked me too, at least I'd like to think so. My already long night just got longer. I was going to be here alone and bored.

"Maybe," Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes. I was still wondering waht she saw after that.

The whole afternoon they re-did their hair and makeup. Rosalie changed outfits a couple times until Alice and I approved. They kept saying how they wished we could come. Alice said she'd ask Jackson if Rob said anything about you but I told her no, it wasn't a big deal, I was happily married with a beautiful daughter, this was just for fun and I honestly wasn't that disappointed.

"Bye Bella, take the porshe out for a drive and call Edward." Alice said as she and Rose were walking out our door to go meet Kellan and Jackson downstairs in the lobby. She tossed me her keys again and waved. Rose was right behind her saying bye that shutting the door.

I sighed and flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the chanels quickly not amused by any of them. I quickly turned it off and went to grab my phone. And dialed a fimilair number.

"Hi Edward," I said before he even said hello.

"_Tired of shopping?" _I could hear the smile in his voice, that's probably what he thought the tone in my voice was from.

"Yeah, so how was your day?" I asked before he could ask more about shopping.

"_Very boring, Ness called today she told me to tell you shes having tons of fun with Jake and that shes going whale watching with Rachel and Paul tommorow and she told me to tell you she loves you_" Edward conveyed. I chuckled.

"If she calls again tell her I love her too, and I'll call her later," I said looking out the window, the clouds were still thick but I think the sun was setting.

"_I will_." Edward said simply. Than I thought of something that I forgot to ask yesterday.

"Edward, why did you have Emmett's phone yesterday?" I asked very curiously I had been thinking about that last night well I was doing my makeup.

"_Don't tell her anything_," I heard Emmett growl from the other line. Than I heard Edward and Jasper laughing.

"_Do you really want to know?_" Edward asked me still laughing. I thought about this, did I really?

* * *

**I know very boring chapter and I need to know what you guys think of it? Yay or Nay? What could make it better? Why do you think Emmet had Edward's phone? Review to tell me!**

**I just got randomly inspired to write this story and I want one of you to read it for me and tell me if I should write more, I've only done the first trial chapter. Now I need to warn you that it isn't like my other stories it's all human and it isn't as humerous as previous stories I've done. If you do want to read it for me send me a PM of a review is fine but know that if you do read it you can't tell anyone what it's about. **

**Okay so let me know, tommorow my spring break starts so you guys might get another chapter!**


	8. The Little Lake

_"Edward, why did you have Emmett's phone yesterday?" I asked very curiously I had been thinking about that last night well I was doing my makeup._

_"Don't tell her anything," I heard Emmett growl from the other line. Than I heard Edward and Jasper laughing._

_"Do you really want to know?"_ _Edward asked me still laughing. I thought about this, did I really?_

* * *

"Never mind I don't want to know." I laughed.

"_I love you_." He sighed after we stopped laughing.

"Love you too, see you later." I said hanging up the phone. I was having a rush, I needed to go fast. Alice must have seen that too. I grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs quickly.

I walked quickly past the manager so she wouldn't have time to wish me a pleasant evening, _again_. I walked over to Alice's car and just floored it out of the parking lot. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I just needed to drive.

I picked up my phone from my purse and decided to call my amazing daughter.

"Hello?" Jacob answered Nessie's phone, which didn't seem odd at all.

"Hey Jake whats up?" I asked him as I turned onto the highway and pressed the speed bottom down.

"Not to much, Alaska is so amazing," He told me as if I didn't already know. I had gone to Denali with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie about a year ago. The nerve of Tanya, she was just as bad as Jessica, she flirted shamelessly with my husband while I was in room. Emmett had to excuse himself so he could run out to the woods and laugh. Carmen and Rosalie were taking cell phone pictures of Edward's face. Kate and Eleazor looked very embarrassed with Tanya's behaviour, I would have found it amusing had it been anyone except Edward. Needless to say we cut that trip short...I mean really short...like extremely.

"Bells?" Jake's voice brought me out of my memories, I had completely forgotten I was talking to him...woops, I gotta stop doing that.

"Yeah?" I asked absently trying to remember what he had just said.

"Do you want to talk to Ness?" He sighed and than asked me. He sounded like he had already asked this quite a few times...

"Sure put her on please," I told him as I tried harder to focus on the conversation.

"One sec," I heard the phone being passed around as I looked down the highway that I was speeding down at the moment.

"Mom?" Renesmee's voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hey Ness how's it going?" I asked her.

"Pretty good, I called dad today," She told me.

"Yeah he called me on Emmett's phone today," I told her.

"Oh yeah he told me about why Emmett had his phone, it was actually very long story you see-" Renesmee started to tell me, I could hear the smile in her face, but I really didn't want to hear what they were doing so I cut her off.

"I don't even want to know,"

Nessie giggled and I smiled, than remembered something Edward had told me.

"So your going whale watching tomorrow?" I asked causally.

"Yep, Rebecca arranged it for us," She told me.

"Oh how is she doing?" I said conversationally.

"She's er...a little busy at the moment...with Paul," Nessie said awkwardly, she didn't have to go into anymore details I had been through plenty of nights with Rose and Emmett.

"Oh, so how are you and Jake..." I trailed off, hoping to ask her if she was still a virgin.

"Mom," She complained in an annoyed tone.

"Are you being safe?" I asked her curiously, I wasn't trying to embarrass her...not really. Emmett could do enough of that for the both of us, but I was actually pretty curious as to my daughter's sex life. I shuddered as I thought she even had one.

"Bye mom," She told me, I giggeld to myself.

"Wait we gotta talk boys," I said, but it was to late she had already hung up on me. I grinned and rolled my eyes to myself. Jacob better just watch it...especially his thoughts...I shuddered again as I thought about Edward hearing some of his thoughts. Jacob would be running with one leg if you know what I mean.

I didn't realize I was on a dirt road until it came to an end. I had only been driving for about a half hour. I got up of the car and locked it. I coutinued down a dirt path, I could smell a lake it smelt nice. That must have been where this path was taking me.

I walked for a little while until I came to where the path ended. I was right it ended at a small little pretty lake. I sat down at the edge on the sand beach, on the grass. It was so pretty and secluded, it reminded me of the meadow in Forks, where Edward and I go.

I looked around and saw a pair of Nikki shoes, some socks and a shirt. I got up to investigate. As soon as I got closer I regonized the scent. It was Robs. These were his clothes. But where was he?

I quickly spotted him out in the middle lake doing the front crawl. I watched only for a little bit. He had decent body, not a six pack or anything but it was still nice. He had a small tan too. His hair didn't look that bad went but nothing compared to Edward. I smiled, nothing could ever compare to Edward, nothing on this Earth at least, and I highly doubted anything in the universe.

I was about to leave so he didn't see me and think I was stalking him or anything. But just as I got up and started walking, I heard loud splashes. I turned quickly to see Robert thrashing violently against the water. It looked like he was in trouble. I thought quickly over on what I should do. I decided that if it got worse I'd go help but maybe he just saw a bug or something that freaked him out. Wow that would be horribly pathetic.

I watched for a couple for seconds and I started to hear him cough, he was inhaling water and it look like he was sinking. Maybe the bug was big?

Not really even thinking I kicked off my shoes and ran into the water and started paddling. I reached him in a couple seconds he was passed out, that should make it easier. I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him over to me, after making sure his head was at an angel that no more water could get through his air waves I started picking into the water and I was still hold on to him.

I didn't even think to check for a heartbeat...

* * *

**Okay first of all guys it wasn't a bug! So don't start to question Rob's masculinity...yet... Did anyone notice how I put the little part about the Nikki Shoes? That man always wears those! Send me a review, because those just make my whole freakin' day.**

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, oh Sorry you guys but you'll never know why Emmett had Edward's phone. I know I'm evil but I still love you guys.**


	9. Awkward

_Not really even thinknig I kicked off my shoes and ran into the water and started paddling. I reached him in a couple seconds he was passed out that should make it easier. I quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him over to me, after making sure his head was at an angel that no more water could get throguh his air waves I started picking into the water and I was still hold on to him._

_I didn't even think to check for a heartbeat..._

* * *

After not even 25 five seconds after I realized he was drowning I had picked him up in my arms and grabbed his shirt.

I crumpled up the shirt into a ball and dropped it on the sand about seven yards away from the water. Than I laid down gently on his side so that his head was on the shirt.

My hands fluttered uselessly, I didn't know what to, I tried to remember stuff from high school and other stuff Carlisle told me.

I could still hear his heart beating furiously, that was a could sign.

His breathing was sharp, jagged, and uneven. That must have been due to the fact his lungs were filled with water.

I didn't want to hurt him but I had no other choice. I raised my right hand and straighten it than hit it gently across his bare back, I hope it wasn't to hard.

It must have worked because he coughed out some water. His breathing wasn't normal yet so I assumed that meant there was still water in his lungs.

So I lifted up my hand again and gently hit his back, more water came out this time, a lot of water.

There couldn't have been much more water left in in lugs cause is breathing was almost normal.

"Rob," I said loudly hoping he could hear me as I hit his back one more time, this time he coughed up what I thought was the last of the water than rolled onto his back and groaned.

"Rob can you hear me?" I asked trying to keep a calm voice.

"My leg," He groaned, his eyes were shut tightly.

I slowly looked away from his face and down to his leg, I thanked god that he was wearing soaked jeans.

"Which one?" I asked him. They both looked fine but I'm not exactly Carlisle.

"My left, I got a swimmers cramp I think." He responded graugily, his left hand started to rub his leg. I let out a sigh of relief it was only a leg cramp. The whole thing was kind of amusing, I wanted to giggled but that would have been mean, so I just giggled inwardly.

"Can you open your eyes?" I asked him softly.

His eye squeezed shut tighter for a moment but than they fluttered open, his eyes searched until they found me.

"Bella?" He asked like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah?" I answered him after his eye shut again.

"I thought you were an angel, I thought I was dead." He admitted putting his right hand over his heart that was still tumping very loudly.

I laughed softly and listened to his heart, it sounded funny, different from Renesmee's or Charlie's.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" He opened his meadow green eyes again and tried to sit up. I realized what he was trying to do and helped him up. He shivered when my hands touched his back.

"I was driving around mindlessly actually, than I heard the waves of a lake so I decided to come and check it out," I said, removing my hands from his very warm back.

"How did you get to me so quick? When I got the damn cramp I looked at the beach to find you looking out at me, you were standing about fifty yards away." He questioned. I started fiddling nervously with my soaked shirt, I realized it was getting cold and I had soaked his only shirt when I laid his head on it. I should get him dry clothes.

"I'll explain later, but we should get out of the cold," I said jumping up from my knees.

"Will you explain if I take you out to dinner?" He asked after he looked around to see if he would be able to get up.

"Sure," I laughed as I bent down to help him up. He eagerly extended his hand out to mine. I grabbed one of his hands and put my other on his back to help him up.

I let go as soon as he was steady and ran at human speed to go get his shoes. Than back to him.

My phone dropped out of my pocket when I was sitting on the grass I picked it up it said I had a new text and handing Rob his shoes I flipped open my phone it was from Alice it said.

_**check the trunk of the car call ya later **_

Rob was next to me reading it, he looked up at me confused. I shrugged and we started walking up the path, I was terribly curious to see what was in there.

After about 10 minutes of walking I saw Alice's porshe waiting right where I left it. I went straight to the trunk with Rob at my heels, we had only been rambling on about our home towns, I told him how I lived in Forks when I wasn't in Dartmouth.

I held my breath as I slowly opened the trunk. There was two large white towels folded nicely and a mans button shirt with some jeans and some girls tight jeans and a tight curve fitting sweater that had a bit of a V neck and a hair brush.

"What the hell Alice," I groaned, I thought it was quite enough so Rob didn't hear it but I was wrong, he did and he was grinning.

"Why does your sister keep clothes my size in your car and towels?" He asked picking up a towel and unfolding it and draping it over his bare chest, so that it was hanging from his neck.

"I honestly have no idea why she would do this, but I think our brother Emmett is the same size as you," Only the second part was a lie, I really didn't know what would possess Alice to do this.

"Would he mind if I borrowed his clothes than?" Rob grinned he looked highly amused by my acuse, I was pretty sure he knew I was lying.

"Probably not, why don't you go change out in the woods." I laughed, it wasn't that funny but it was still slightly amusing.

"Okay," Rob was silently laughing as he walked down the trail. He didn't stop until he had walked about three minutes. Awkward.

* * *

**Yeah guys it was leg cramp, you can laugh now, but I couldn't think of anything else. It was either this or a giant snapping turtle. So what did you think? How do you think dinner will turn out? How is Alice and Rosalie's date going? What song are you listening to right now? Let me know in a review, because I love you guys and they mean a lot. **

**We're almost half way finished with this story. I know it's sad, but on the bright side we're getting closer to Edward!**


	10. Questions

_"Would he mind if I borrowed his clothes than?" Rob grinned he looked highly amused by my acuse, I was pretty sure he knew I was lying._

_"Probably not, why do you go change out in the woods." I laughed, it wasn't that funny but it was still slightly amusing._

_"Okay," Rob was silently laughing as he walked down the trail. He didn't stop until he had walked about three minutes._

* * *

I grabbed the clothes, the towel and the brush from the trunk, shut it than slid into the back seat of the car.

At vampire speed I slipped off my wet clothes and pulled on the dry ones. I was rubbing the towel around hair and than brushing it out when Rob came out of the woods wearing 'Emmett's clothes' and running his hand through his hair.

"Well I guess we're decent," I said as I yanked the brush through my almost dry hair.

"No, I'm decent, your great." Rob said as he reached where I was perched on the closed trunk.

I rolled my eyes, if I could have blushed I probably would have.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Rob asked as he sat on the trunk next to me, still drying his hair in the wind with his hand.

"Sure," I said pulling my hair back in a half pony tail, I had to do it at human speed which was just maddening most days.

"Can I drive?" He grinned.

"Why not," I laughed. I jumped down from the car and walked around to the passenger seat, I already had the car going.

He slid into the drivers seat and grinned than before I said anything we was already driving, and he was already driving 70 mph.

"Where are we going?" I asked he unrolled his window so his hair could dry more.

"To a little diner." He grinned.

"Do you like to drive fast?" I asked him after the little needle told me he was going 115 mph.

"Oh sorry," He said easing up on the pedal and letting the speed drop, "It's a habit,"

"I don't mind, Alice and I love to go fast, that's why we bought the car," I chuckled.

Rob looked at me and laughed than pushed down harder on the pedal but we were only going a little over a hundred now.

"This is it," He said as he pulled into a cute little diner that didn't look like a celebrity would be eating.

"Oh cute" I said as he parked the car. I looked around it there was a gas station the left and a bar to the right I wonder if that was where Alice and Rose were I'd text them when we got in.

Rob was already out of the car walking to open mine, I fluffed my hair the mirror well I waited for him to get the door. I smiled up at him when he did.

"I like to come here a lot." He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. I shied away but just a little he wouldn't notice.

"Hey Rob, who this?" I man standing at the poduim greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey Leo this is Bella she came to the set today." Rob grinned at him. Leo grabbed to menus and silverware and led us to a booth, I slid from under Robs arm to one side of it and Rob sat down on the other.

"I'll send Jamie out." Jim said, and for some reason Rob grimaced, I wondered why but did ask.

"Okay now explain." Rob demanded after Leo was gone.

"What exactly do you want me to explain?" I asked cautiously.

"Okay, you could start with how you got to me so fast, or how you managed to pull me 50 yards through the water in less than 15 seconds, or the fact that you picked me up easily. Take your pick." He accused, wow that sounded worse than I thought, now I have to lie.

"I got to you quickly because I'm a really good swimmer I've been swimming since I was 6 and even if I did swim fast I didn't reach you that quickly." I said matter of faculty, and to my surprise he nodded but I could tell we was still pondering this when the waitress, Jamie, came. Emmett taught me a couple things about. The first one, the more confident you sound the less likely they are to question you.

"Hi Rob what can I get you to drink?" I rolled my eyes, she was only talking to him, this was exactly like the time Edward saved me in Port Anglels.

"I'll just have a coke, what about you Bella?" Rob said slightly rudely than gestured for her to attend to me. Great.

"A coke sounds good too." I said even though that sounded easily horrible.

"Okay," Jamie said rudely than walked away. I giggled as I wondered when he turned her down.

"How did you manage to pull me 50 yards through the water in less than 15 seconds?" Rob said after he chuckled. Wonderful more lies.

"Same thing I'm a fast swimmer, and it wasn't 15 seconds it was more like a few minutes and the current was on my side," I smiled but clenched my teeth.

"Alright," He said rolling his tongue on his bottom lip in thought process.

"Here," Jamie said coming back with our drinks and setting them down harshly, wow rude much, I knew rejection hurt but isn't there a line of business and personal crap.

"What do you want." She said taking out her pen and notepad.

"I'll just have the Cesar salad," I said as she looked at Rob. She scribbled down my order and looked back up at Rob.

"A cheeseburger with fries." Rob said looking at the drinks closely,

"Okay," Jamie said and turned on her heals and started walking away. Rob opened his mouth to speak again, I assumed it was to ask another question but instead he called out to Jamie.

"Jamie," He called in a heavy British accent causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turn and smile at Rob.

"Yes?" She smiled, wow she wanted him in her pants so bad it wasn't even funny...okay it was pretty hilarious, anyway I was betting Rob was a virgin...I suppressed a giggle as I thought about this.

"Can we get some new drinks and a new waiter please?" He asked polietely, flashing her a grin that highlighted his teeth.

"W-why?" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes quickly.

* * *

**Okay well sorry this chapter was short but you're lucky your getting it today. **

**I will be busy today and most of tommorow so if tommorow when I check my inbox if I have 20 reviews I'll update if not, it might be a couple days.**


	11. To Far

_"Jamie," He called in a heavy British accent causing her to stop dead in her tracks and turn and smile at Rob._

_"Yes?" She smiled, wow she wanted him in her pants so bad it wasn't even funny...okay it was pretty hilarious, anyway I was betting Rob was a virgin...I supressed a giggle as I thought about this._

_"Can we get some new drinks and a new waiter please?" He asked polietely, flashing her a grin that highlighted his teeth._

_"W-why?" She sutturted. I rolled my eyes quickly._

* * *

"Because Bella and I would rather not have our drinks with your vile spit in them." Rob said smiling smugly at her. Oooh, Ouch now that's embarassing.

She looked down in embarassment of being cuaght and quickly grabbed our drinks and ran to the kitchen. The manager who was watching all of this walked up to us and apoligized than he walked quickly over to the kitchen where Jamie went in. He yelled at her for treating a celebrity like that and fired her right there.

A young man came out with new drinks and took our order again and apoligized for Jamie's behavior.

After he left Rob chuckled as he top a sip of his Coke. He excused himself to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone I poured half of my coke into the fake plant pot that was sitting right next to our booth than I quickly texted Alice telling her to come in 20 minutes. I knew she saw this was going to happen so she knew where I was.

"Were you thirsty?" Rob asked me as heand sat back down looking at my half empty glass.

"I was, not anymore though." I shrugged well I waited for him to ask the last of his questions.

"How did you carry me up the beach?" He asked leaning in closer to me starring into my eyes.

"Remember I'm a swimmer, I also lift weights so my arms are pretty damn strong." I said, I tried to make it sound like he offeneded me. Hey this was going way better than I had expected, so I don't really care.

"I see." He nodded as the waiter brought out my salad and his burger I tired to hold back my grimace but that looked disgusting.

I had a couple bites of my salad, it was so disgusting the way it slid down my throat slowly and didn't go down that far, it was just waiting to be coughed up. Just. Gross.

I excused myself to the bathroom well he took a large bite out of that replusive thing they call food.

As soon as I was in the bathroom I ran into teh stall and coughed it up. I was thankful that the bathroom was empty because as much as I tried to me quite I failed, it sounded like I was hacking rocks. I was jsut about finished when I heard Alice's voice. I rushed back to the booth and slid in.

"Bella, Rob, fancy seeing you guys here." Rosalie said as Kellan put his arm around her shoulder in a causal way.

"Yeah mind if we join you?" Alice asked after starring at me meaningfulty.

"Sure why not." I said sliding over to the inside of the booth, Alice slid in next and followed by Rosalie. Kellan and Jackson were having a little harded times all fitting in the booth, Kellan ended up with half of his body off of the seat.

We talked and laughed for a good solid hour. They told us that the girls that we saw in the lake filming a scene were Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed, and Ashley Greene, I got the small feeling that these guys had small crushes on them. Than Alice made a suggestion.

"You guys should come to our hotel so we can talk more and maybe watch a movie?" I looked down so no one would see the surprised look on my face, this was going a little too far. She was inviting them over to our hotel. Isn't that like human code for let's hook up?!

"Unless you have to work tommorow because we'd totally understand if you did," Rosalie added, I could see she agreed with me this couldn't go on much longer or they might develope read feelings for us. Yeah that wouldn't be good, we;d have to move to Antartica until they moved on. I don't think anyone would appreicate that much...at all, the penguins there abosualtely suck.

"Sure sounds fun we have tommorow off." Kellan grinned.

"Cool but we should pick up some stuff first," I said

"Yeah do you want to meet us there?" Alice agreed.

"Which movie do you gusy want?" Rosalie added before any of them could answer.

"Yeah we'll meet you there, and any horror movies are good." Jackson said.

We nodded and said good-byes and we sped off to the moive and game store.

When we pulled up Alice told us what to do.

"Rose go find the game, Bella some popcorn and pop, and I'll grab a movie."

We jumped out of the car a scattered around the store to where we needed to be.

I got two packs of the popcorn that you put in the microwave, a six pack of coke, a bottle of wine, and a six pack of beer. I paid for it with cash a rushed back out to the car and waited for Rose and Alice.

Rosalie came up shortly after me carrying a card board box that said Scrable. I don't exactly see why Alice asked her to get that but, whatever.

She slid into the backseat without a word.

"We need to end this soon before it's to late." She said quitely.

"I agree tommorow we'll have to tell them we have go home and we'll just leave and go shopping." I said.

"Yeah you can tell Alice." Rosalie snickered.

"Shh here she comes." I said adjustion my sitting postition, as Alice pushed the glass door of the store open, she was carrying a little plastic bag, and this grin of indifference on her face.

"Okay I couldn't choose between to so I got both." Alice said as she got into the car and handed me the bag. I opened it and read what she chose to Rosalie.

"Troy, The Fall of an Empire and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, really Alice?" I asked. Rosalie and her giggled. I've already seen these movies, thank you Jake and Emmett. I swear they are horrible together, I'm just glad they're not corrupting my daughter...well at least Jake wasn't.

* * *

**Well guys thanks for all the reviews, sorry I didn't get this chapter up eariler, but my sister got sick so I wasn't allowed on the computer. So here it is.**

**Oooh, okay guys I want your preditcions on what you think's going to happen?! Tell me! Please! I really want to know where you think this is going! Send me a review, I love them!**


	12. Visitors

_"Okay I couldn't choose between to so I got both." Alice said as she got into the car and handed me the bag. I opened it and read what she chose to Rosalie._

_"Troy, The Fall of an Empire and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, really Alice?" I asked. Rosalie and her giggled. I've already seen these movies, thank you Jake and Emmett. I swear they are horrible together, I'm just glad they're not corrupting my daughter...well at least Jake wasn't._

* * *

"What? I heard the Troy one was pretty good, or at least that's what the guy at the counter said," She defended.

I sighed, "Well I vote this one, only because this one looks stupid" I held up Troy first and than Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"I agree," Rosalie said leaning forward.

"We'll vote later," Alice said as she speed up towards our hotel.

Alice didn't bother with the bell-hops this time, she just parked in an open stop and we gabbed our bags and rushed up the stairs to our room. We burst through the door and went to various tings.

"Bella how do you make this stuff?" Rosalie asked me as she fiddled with the bag of unopened popcorn. I thought it was quite funny that none of them knew how to cook except Edward.

"Take the plastic off and put it face up in the microwave for two minutes." I instructed as I put the drinks in the refrigerator and Alice put the DvD's neatly on the coffee table so they would not be missed.

"Five minutes." Alice said as she arranged the DvD's than darted to the bathroom probably to arrange her hair.

Rosalie had the popcorn in the microwave and was tapping her toe impatiently waiting for it to be done. I laughed as I headed to the bathroom to pull my hair in a high attractive pony tail.

"Two minutes." Alice said as she buzzed around me and re-applied her makeup again. I heard Rosalie looking for a bowl to put the popcorn in.

"Ready," Rosalie called from the living room as she shut her phone off so no one would call.

"Me too." I said as I darted out to where she was sitting. Rose had arranged the two DvD's around the bowl of popcorn in a orderly fashion.

"Let's go." Alice said coming up of the bathroom and giving the room a quick once over. Rosalie and I got up from the couch and walked to the front door with Alice behind us.

"Let's take the elevator, it's more normal." Rosalie suggested as we made the turn around the hall to the stairs.

"We don't have time they'll be in the lobby in less than a minute, and no one is on the stairs right now." Alice argued. Rose sighed but opened the door to the staircase, we ran down there in less than ten seconds.

We walked out the door of the stairs as soon as the guys walked into the lobby.

Each of there eyes darted around until they found ours waiting.

Rosalie, Alice and I quickly walked over to them and greeted them warmly.

"Hey did you find it okay?" Alice asked them as we reached where they were stnading.

"Yeah, we've been here a couple times already," Jackson said walking over to Alice. I moved for him than walked over to Rob.

"Hello," I said very babishly, is babishly even a word? Well it is now.

"Hey you," Rob grinned and put his arm around my shoulder like he did at the diner.

"This is a nice place, you have good taste," Rob complemented as we started to walk, Kellan and Rose had a smilier embrace, but Alice and Jackson were in the front leading us, holding hands.

"Thanks but my mom booked it for us," I smiled up at him, he was looking at my outfit again even though he'd seen it on me earlier.

"Well than your mother must have passed on her taste to you," He grinned at me as we walked into the elevator going on the assumption that they didn't want to take the stairs. I was about to tell him that I was adopted but Alice must have seen me doing that so she cut in.

"Rob do you do your hair like that purposely, because it's working," Alice smiled at him, flashing her perfect set of tiny white teeth.

"No it's just like this, I would get it cut but the producers won't let me, it's actually quite annoying." He said politely to her as we exited the elevator when it stopped on our floor, I could tell he had probably answered that question millions of times before.

"Oh, well like I said, it's working," She smiled, than turned her attention back to Jackson after a small, quick warning glance at me.

"Sorry, shes the one with the fashion sense in our family," I apologized as Alice and Jackson led us done the regal hallway towards our room.

"I wouldn't agree, yours is pretty good too," Rob grinned at me.

"Not really, Alice picked this out remember?" I smiled as Alice stopped at our room and reached into her pocket for the keys.

"Still, you wear it well," He smiled again adoringly at me, this wasn't good, he couldn't have feelings for me, I'm positive Edward would rip his head off if he ever found out. And then we would have to cover up the murder of the sexiest man alive, and that would take a lot of work.

"Well here we are," Alice said interrupting all of the smaller conversations that had started around us.

So we came them a tour of our suite. Than we talked for a couple hours, about their movie, the other girls on the set, I tried to keep the spotlight of our conversations off of Rose, and Alice and me. The most interesting part of our conversation was when Alice got out the drinks. Rob, Kellan and Jackson all had a beer, and Alice had the coke, Rosalie opened the whine and poured me and her a glass. Alice poured some of hers into a plant when nobody was looking. Rosalie and I were sitting on the couch in between Kellan and Rob who had their arms around our shoulders and we were drinking out of clear glasses so we had to choice but to drink it. Rosalie and I took turns in the bathroom hacking out the horrible gunk that had less taste than water it's self. That was very unpleasant and whenever we would return from the bathroom Alice would shoot us a smug look. Finally when it was about ten at night Rose brought up the movies on the table.

"Which one would you guys prefer?" Rosalie asked pointing to the DvD's that were still sitting next to the half empty bowl of popcorn.

* * *

**So what did you think? I liked all of your guys ideas but I went with this one. So what do you think will happen next? Anything? Nothing? There will be no lemons in this story...unless Edward's involved. Send me a review and in this one please tell me your favorite line of this story!**


	13. Problems

_Rosalie and I took turns in the bathroom hacking out the horrible gunk that had less taste than water it's self. That was very unpleasnat and whenever we would return from the bathroom Alice would shoot us a smug look. Finally when it was about ten at night Rose brought up the movies on the table._

_"Which one would you guys prefer?" Rosalie asked pointing to the DvD's that were still sitting next to the half empty bowl of popcorn._

* * *

"Troy, all the way," Kellan said, it made for a couple chuckles around the room, he was definitely similar to Emmett.

"That one," Jackson said pointing to the other movie on the table.

"Okay Rob what about you?" Rosalie said picking the two of them up and weighing them in her hands. Rob looked down at me to see if there was a right or wrong answer, I shrugged smally.

"Whichever, doesn't matter," Rob shrugged also.

"Troy it is," Rosalie smiled and got up from her stop to put the DvD into the played beneath the 56inch plasma screen TV hanging up on the wall.

Rose grabbed the remote from the table and settled back into her stop next to Kellan. She pushed play and Alice got up to dim the lights off. I found the movie quite distracting actually. There was lot of scenes with blood in them, which only reminded me of the lovely smelling human males sitting all within 10 feet of me. Rose and Alice must have had the same feelings because they would grimace whenever someones blood was graphically spilled on the scene. I would grimace too, Rob must have thought is was because the movie scared me because he kept squeezing my shoulder with his arm whenever I would slightly cringe away, into the couch.

When there was only about a half hour left of the movie Rob fell asleep next to me, with his arm still tightly around me. I looked around to Rosalie and noticed she had the same panicked expression on her face because Kellan had just fallen asleep also. After exchanging our 'what should we do now' glances we looked over to Alice who was stretched out on the love seat with Jackson on the floor, with his head rested my hers, sleeping. She must not have realized it, because when we looked at her with panic in our eyes she looked quite surprised, I looked down at Jackson and she followed my gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw a sleeping peacefully Jackson at her side.

"Bella," Rob said, at first I'd thought that he'd woken up, but when I looked to my side he was sleeping just like I had seem him a few seconds ago. He was dreaming about me. This wasn't good this had gone to far. I looked back at Rosalie than at Alice, I had horror in my eyes, they must have seen it cause Rose slid out of Kellen's arms and Alice hopped off the back side of the seat and I squirmed from Robert, trying not to wake him. After a few seconds of struggle I was free I went to meet Rose and Alice who had made there way to an empty bedroom.

"This had gone to far," I hissed quitely after Alice shut the door.

"Your being over dramatic Bella." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Over dramtic?!?" I hissed louder this time, "For god sake that boy is dreaming about me! And I might me over reacting a little but it sounded like more of a fantasy if you know what I mean!"

"I say we pack up, steal their phones delate our numbers, leave a sweet little note, and than check out and get away," Rosalie said agreeing with me.

"You guys were the ones who wanted to do this too," Alice said glaring at us.

"Alice we need to leave before we leave to much of mark." I said glaring back at her and crossing my arms.

"A mark! We've only known them for less than ten hours." Alice hissed back at me, defending her choice to stay.

"Alice, I saved his life! Not to mention by using inhuman strength and speed, I'm pretty sure he'll remember me! So unless you know a vampire who can erase peoples minds that you haven't told me about I agree with Rose, let's leave." I said firmly, I wasn't backing down this time.

"Okay Rob's about to wake up, he'll stay and go back to sleep if he sees you sleeping so let's go we'll talk about this later." Alice hissed in the darkness, but I could hear defeat in her voice she knew that this was getting dangerous.

So we tip-toed slash ran back to wear we were before. Alice hopped onto the love seat and placed her hands under her face looking like a sleeping angle. Rosalie nuzzled back into Kellan's large arm and rested her head against his chest softly and closed her eyes. I quickly jumped back to where I had been before and slid under Robs arm that hadn't moved yet. I rested my head on the edge on his chest also and put my hand limply against his leg. I closed my eyes and waited for him to wake.

I didn't have to wake long. Only a couple minutes had passed when he stirred in is sleep than he woke out and gasped, but it sounded in pleasure like his dream, I gagged iternally that was disgusting, I was married, well in his defense he didn't know that so I really wasn't that mad.

_Wake everyone else up and leave. Wake everyone else up and leave. Wake everyone else up and leave. _I kept chanting through my head. But of course the gods cursed me today, or tonight, whatever the hell it was.

I felt him look around and take in his surroundings than shrug and wrap both of his arms around my body, and pull me closer to his chest, I allowed him to pull me gently, after all I was suppose to be sleeping. He tightened his grip on me than went back to sleep. His skin felt incredible on my stone hard body but I pushed that thought out of my head, Edward was the only man for me. Period.

I waited a little while to make sure he was sleeping soundly again. When I heard Alice jump up from the seat I knew he was asleep. Once again I had to squirm a little so I wouldn't wake him up but I got up and and went back to the bedroom where Alice and Rose were. I quickly glanced back at Robert who was sleeping with a smile on his face. I shuddered just the tiniest bit at that.

"Okay Alice I hope you saw that, he had a pretty good grip on me, and I won't be able to block your guys thoughts forever, Edward is going to find out about this and he's going to tell Em, and Jazz, and I would not put it above them to either kill these guys or even worse. We need to leave!" I whispered yelled at her. Rosalie was nodding her head in agreement with me.

* * *

**Sorry for the extra day in between updates but can you blame me?! Twilight came out and it was so freakin' awesome! **

**_Okay anyway the guys are going to come in the next couple chapters and if you want those up sooner send me a reivew! You rock! Love ya:)_**


	14. AN

Okay guys heres the deal all of my documents on the computer I type in all just got wiped out thanks to some bug or something.

I was almost in tears, I worked so hard on all of those stories and other things for you guys and now they're just gone.

Fortunately I did have some of them already loaded onto FanFiciton before it happen so I can recover those.

Unfortunately I can't retireve any of the camping story that I was writing so I am offically putting that on hold for now. Lucky for you guys I have another story I was working on that I have half of it saved on fan fiction already.

I swear to you guys I will finish this story but it may take me a little bit longer than I orginally would have liked. So I am taknig a five day break to get everything sorted out. I may sound nerdy but this is really tough for me.

So I really hate to this to you because you guys have been nothing but amazing to me, but I would appreicate support and encouragement right now.

I truly am sorry about this.

~Carmen


	15. Agreement

_"Okay Alice I hope you saw that, he had a pretty good grip on me, and I won't be able to block your guys thoughts forever, Edward is going to find out about this and he's going to tell Em, and Jazz, and I would not put it above them to either kill these guys or even worse. We need to leave!" I whispered yelled at her. Rosalie was nodding her head in agreement with me._

* * *

"Not yet, we have to say good-bye at least." Alice pouted, and of course her being Alice. Alice gets what Alice wants, expect when-she-wants-to-stay-and-make-these-innocent-guys-fall-in-love-with-us. Anything but that.

"Alice," I groaned.

"No Bella we'll take them out to breakfast and than we'll say good-bye and head down to Minnesota and go to the Mall of America," Alice said firmly.

"Fine we'll say good-bye but nothing sappy just that our cousin slipped into a comma and we wanted to go say good-bye or come crap like that." I compromised.

"Thank you Bella! Don't worry they'll bounce back I'm sure, I just had a vision a little bit ago, of Jackson and Ashley Greene dating for two years at least, and it's solid too," Alice grinned. Great maybe I should send them a a congrats card, I thought sarcastically and chuckled mentally. Okay, that was really lame.

"What about Rob?" I asked curiously, I really didn't want him to have any feelings for me. Like I _really _didn't. He was a good guy and I'm pretty sure he had millions of people waiting to marry him.

"I haven't seen anything but I'll watch for something." Alice winked and opened the door and flashed past the sleeping men in our suite and to her bedroom to pack her stuff.

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to Rosalie.

"This was a bad idea," I sighed again.

"It wasn't a bad idea, just a not well thought out plan, it was fun though" Rosalie smiled kindly at me.

"But I know Edwards going to find out no matter what." I looked down at my hands, he was going to be mad at me when he did. Of course he wouldn't be mad at me he'd be furious at Rob, like murderously furious...just saying.

"Don't worry Alice and I are pretty good at blocking our thoughts and if we ever think we'll slip we'll call for you to pull your shield around us. Besides if Edward ever does find out it won't be for awhile and Rob will probably be dead, so there problem solved." Rosalie reasured me. It didn't really help but I thanked her and went back to Rob, I needed to think. I slid into his arms and laid my chest against his, it was a strange feeling having my head against someone who's chest is so steaming hot, I mean Edward's wasn't cold or anything it just wasn't that warm, Rob tightened his grip on me as soon as I was settled.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice and Rose slide back into there stops at about 7 o' clock in the morning, I had my eyes closed when someone picked my foot gently.

"Bella," Alice called quietly that only vampires could hear from across the room, it must have been Rosalie who nudged me for Alice. I didn't open my eyes but sighed.

"Robs going to wake up in about 15 minutes, Kellan and Jackson aren't going to wake up for another hour, so take my car and take him out to a Restaurant and say good-bye," Alice advised, I nodded quickly but kept my eyes closed but than asked.

"Alice did you see whats going to happen to Rob?" I was quickly and quietly.

"Or Kellan?" Rosalie added softly.

"Kellan and Nikki Reed are going to go out on a date in a couple weeks, and than a lot more after that, but unforunately it won't last forever and he'll ned up dating another girl for awhile" Alice said, I could hear the smile on her face, but I also noticed that she didn't answer my question.

"Good," Rosalie sighed in relief, I could hear the smile in her face too, she said this as I asked again, "What about Rob?"

"I haven't seen anything yet Bella but I would put my money on Kristen," Alice reassured me.

I nodded again and waked for Rob to wake up, again.

After about 15 minutes he started to stir than he stretched and groaned. I stirred a little and than I felt his lips come closer to my ears.

"Good morning, Topaz," He said a little rough because of the fact that he just woke up, I was guessing that Topaz was my new nickname, it was kind of cute but it didn't really matter. All of us had topaz eyes.

I preteneded to strech and than I turned my head that was now on his lap up to see him grinning, he looked smug and pleased. I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see, men were so easy.

"What time is it?" I asked jerking up quickly and than holding my head so it would look like I had a head rush. Ha, I haven't had one of those in years.

"Uh..it's about 7:15 right now, I guess we fell asleep last night." He whispered after looking at his watch. No Rob, I mentally corrected, you guys feel asleep well Alice and I argued about leaving you this morning.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked with fake curiosity, I knew he fell asleep before I pretended to be.

"Honestly I think I fell asleep first." He grinned, his accent was really heavier in the morning if possible.

"We should go out and eat so we don't wake anyone up," I said looking around to see Kellan sleeping with his mouth open which was really not attractive at all, and I couldn't see Rose's face cause it was turned into his chest. Alice was still pretending to sleep with her hands under her face and Jackson's head as rested back to the left on the couch.

"Theres more clothes for him in my room," Alice whispered so fast and quite that I barely heard it, her lips barely even parted.

"I think there is more clothes that we bought for Emmett in my bedroom if you want," I whispered loudly for him to hear.

"Sure if he won't mind," Rob smiled I knew he couldn't see me that well in the dark but I could see him perfectly.

"'Kay I'll be right back," I jumped up lightly and walked quickly and quickly to Alice's bedroom.

Sitting right there, neatly folded was a red t-shirt and a black sports jacket with jeans, I scooped them up and walked back out to the living room.

"Here you go, you can change in the bathroom," I said as I tossed him the pile of clothes, he was already standing, turning off the TV, from last night.

"Thanks," He smiled at me and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much! All the support I got was overwelming, you are the best. So here's this chapter. The updates will be about twice a week, maybe three times from now on.**

**Alright guys here you go! Rob's farewell, *tear tear* okay not really but it is Edward's grand entrance in the next chapter...? Maybe it's the one after that.**

**Okay well anyway let me know what you think. Or send me a PM I love to chat! Review's make the chapters appear faster;) Hopefully!**


	16. Conflicts

_"Oh could I get a glass of that too," Rob added not even looking up from my eyes which he was now starring into._

_"Okay I'll be right back," Lizzy looked from my face to Robs and turned and left._

_Than a scent hit me. It was a strong scent. A very familiar one. It couldn't be....no it just couldn't! Why would Edward be here? This is not going to turn out well. Than I saw him walking into the diner, with a girl!_

* * *

"Hi Rob, who's this?" A girl called as she walked over to us with my husband right behind her. Robert snapped out of his trance from my eyes and looked up at her with true surprise.

"Hey Kristen who's that?" Rob said turning his head to her, oh that was Kristen Stewart. Edward stood there in all of his Edwardly glory, looking pretty annoyed and angry with the current...situation.

"Edward?" I squeaked in disbelief.

"Bella," He said in a cold voice.

"Yow know each other?" Rob asked turning his head back to me.

Edward and I nodded, I looked into his eyes and noticed he had blue contacts in his so they look a beautiful shade of sparkly green, I loved it. I would have got up and kissed him if no one else was here and he wasn't glaring at me. But they were so much brighter and alive then Rob's which said a lot. I loved to think that is how he would have looked as a human.

"Can we join you?" Kristen asked.

"Sure we just ordered," Rob grinned as he slid over to make room. I was so grateful that Kristen slid next to Robert because if Edward would have I am pretty positive he would have ripped his head off. You know what scratch that I'm completely positive he would rip his head off.

"Can we talk for a minute Bella?" Edward asked in cool controlled voice. This should be interesting. I nodded. Rob and Kristen didn't seem to notice they were already in a different conversation. Kristen kind of looked like me, when I was human of course.

I got up of the booth and followed Edward until we were in the hall, and than in the girls bathrooms... I didn't protest that, but I found it odd. He was glaring at me silently, if he wasn't mad at me right...oh whatever it was a major turn on.

"How did you find me?" I asked after the silence became unbearable.

"Well it turns out Emmett can actually be pretty useful." He said still glaring at me with crossed arms. Wait what? Did he just say...?

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my calm.

"Emmett is a pretty gifted tracker, right up until he got distracked that I followed Rosalie and Alice's scent, I wouldn't be surprised if Jazz and Em take care of those other low life's, and I'm asking the questions right now. What are you doing here!" His voice got louder and louder until he was yelling.

"Well, remember when we were mad at you guys a couple months ago, and we were reading that magazine well that gave us an idea to see if we would be able to you know go out with them, it worked better than I thought it would and speaking of which what are you here with Kristen Stewart!" I started out quietly until I was yelling to.

"I was doing an experiment as well," He saw with his jaw set. Crap, well this just sucks I bet Alice was getting off wasy, smug little pixie.

"Honestly Edward," I said waiting for the fuller story.

"Okay fine she kept following me around calling me ROB even though I explained to her countless times that I wasn't. And that's not the point right now!" He yelled again, his fists were in balls and he was glaring at me still.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said quietly looking down at my hands.

"Not that big of a deal! Bella your not the one who was listening to his sick fantasies when I walked in, do you know how hard to was to not jump at him and rip him to spreads." He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He always did that and I kind of found it cute.

"..er, so I guess you heard that they stayed over at the hotel last night," I said looking up at him timidly. Wrong move. His eyes snapped open and they looked like a real vampire, he was visibly shaking with anger. Crap, just shut your big fat mouth Bella! I mentally smacked myself for that one,

"So help me God Bella! It you don't explain yourself _right _now I _will _go out there and rip his head off!" Edward said in a voice as sharp as raisers, well at least we wasn't yelling.

"It was nothing, Alice invited them over after we ate, and we talked for a long time and than we watched a movie and than they just fell asleep no big deal," I told him calmly, not mentioning the part about how Rob slept with me in his arms, I was pretty sure Edward wouldn't be able to handle that. No I was positive he wouldn't be able to handle that bombshell, if you know what I mean.

"If Alice and Rosalie don't have _exactly _the same story..." Edward threatened closing his eyes. Yep good idea leaving out his sleeping arrangements.

I waited for him to say more but than his phone rang a simple ring -Emmett had his ring tone set to 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna until a couple months ago when Edward just went and bought a new phone- he swiftly reached into his pocket his eyes opening as he put the phone to his ear. What did I tell you, he was the ring tone wizard, although I put a password on my phone so he couldn't get in. Thank God.

"Hello," He hissed. I couldn't hear the other line so I was going on the assumption that it was a call from another vampire.

"Yes. Great to know you found the fox... Yes I think Cuddle bug is a great name." Edward said a little bit more friendly now, it must have been Emmett.

"No Emmett we're not keeping it...no I don't care if you eat it" Edward said annoyance in his voice. Yep that was Emmett.

"Yes I'll call later..." He said glaring at me again.

"Love you too?" He said awkwardly, and confused, his expression softened than he put the phone back in his pocket and glared at me again. Why couldn't Emmett ever be a little more literate.

* * *

**Woah guys that was intense! Lol jk but there you go Edward! I couldn't make Rob and Edward fight because okay guys lets just face it Rob wouldn't last half a second.**

**So what do you think of this? Is it stupid? Amazingly awesome? Weird? Unexpected? Huh? Bizarre? I'd love to hear your opinion.**


	17. The Truth

_"No Emmett we're not keeping it...no I don't care if you eat it" Edward said annoyance in his voice. Yep that was Emmett._

_"Yes I'll call later..." He said glaring at me again._

_"Love you too?" He said awkwardly, and confused, his expression softened than he put the phone back in his pocket and glared at me again. Why couldn't Emmett ever be a little more literate._

* * *

"Fox?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you think he got distracted?!" Edward snapped at me. I opened my mouth then closed it again...he had a good point.

"Why'd you save him from a Goddamn leg cramp?! A leg cramp! Honestly, you simply tripping over a pebble and falling as a vampire would be less pathetic!" I cringed away...from what I've learned Rob isn't the most coordinated guy around so I think I'd be more pathetic.

"Well what do you expect me do Edward?!" I snapped back at him, "Just let him die?!" '

"Well your efforts with probably will be wasted anyway..." Edward trailed off with a giant grin.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen! Don't even think about it. That's not fair to him and you know it too. This is my fault," I took the blame because Rob really didn't do anything wrong.

"Sure," Edward grumbled as he glared at me continuously, "of course you'd defend the sexiest man alive! Well I'm sorry I can't be that Bella!" Edward yelled at me. This was what that was about? Oh. I blinked. That made sense.

"Stop it right now Edward, you know you're the sexiest man alive." I told him softly. The male ego was very fragile.

"Hey why are you wearing contacts anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"So. We. Don't. Look. Related!" Edward pretty much roared at me.

"Oh. Right. Listen. I'm sorry and I really didn't mean for it to go this far. Honest," I told him looking down, trying not to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Well what did you think would happen when you toyed with a human boy? Huh?" He tapped his toe impatiently and waited for me to give him an answer.

"I didn't I'm sorry," I said smally.

"Bella," He sighed, his resolve broken down.

"I really didn't think it would go this far Edward, I swear," I promised him.

"I know you didn't," Edward told me in a forgiving voice as he stepped forward towards me. Suddenly I was alert to someone else's presence.

An elderly lady who looked about 80 with giant glasses and snow white hair stood in the doorway that was being blocked by Edward.

"Excuse me," She said rudely.

"Excuse you. We're in the middle of something so back off," Edward snapped at her with a glare which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Show some respect I'm old enough to be your grandmother," The lady crossed her arm over her chest and glared back at Edward.

"I'm old enough to be your grandfather," Edward hissed at her.

"Yeah right," The lady stopped glaring so she could roll her eyes.

"I was born in 1901 so back off!" Edward raised his voice threateningly at her. The lady ran out screaming with her hands in the air.

"Edward," I squeaked out in disbelief. Did he really just tell her that he was over a decade old?!  
"What?" He grinned crookedly at me. I gave him a look that was reminded of what he just did.

"Oh her, yeah, I'll get to her later," Edward chuckled.

"You will not," I swatted his chest with my hand, he caught it and held it against his chest.

"What am I suppose to do?" Edward whinned without realising my hand but taking a couple steps closer to me.

"I don't know but that's your problem and you'll have to fix it," I scolded him.

"Fine." Edward sighed as he reached me, "Where was I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Right about here," I grinned as I stood on my tip toes to reach his lips with mine.

This is where I needed to be right now, here in Edward's arms.

"Awe," The old lady who apparently has no sense of self preservation whatsoever was now standing in the door way watching our embrace.

"That's so cute. Young love." She cooed, seriously this women was nuts.

"Go away," Edward mumbled in between the kisses he was placing on my lips.

"Young stupidity as well," The lady grumbled as she turned around and walked out the door.

"I love you," I whispered to him as he smile down at me, I was forgiven.

"As I love you," He kissed my forehead softly then cleared his throat, "You have one thing left to do love," Edward reminded me and I groaned.

"The Truth," He said as if I had no idea what he was talking about. This wasn't going to be pretty. I nodded and grimaced as we walked out of the girls bathroom getting a strange look from a man coming out of the men room.

We walked hand and hand over to where Kristen and Rob were seated, talking with their heads close together. Rob looked up when he noticed we were coming in, he looked at our connected hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Rob, Edward's mom is really sick and in the hospital, they don't think she's going to make it and she was like my second mother while I grew up, I'm sorry but I have to go and say goodbye," I wiped my eyes which no tears would ever come out and made a sad face that I had learned thanks to Alice.

I looked over at Edward who was glaring at me with narrowed eyes. Hey what was I suppose to say? The actual truth? _Oh hey Rob, this is my husband who looks 17 but he's really 112 and I'm still in the body of 18 year old, I have a daughter who is dating and werewolf and looks 18 and oh you'll never guess what! I'm immortal! _Yes I'm sure that would go over quite nicely, I glared back at Edward.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you. I'll call you later," Rob got up to give me a quick hug while Edward was giving Rob a 'Oh no you don't' look about calling me later.

"I had a lot of fun. Enjoy life Robert," I smiled at him and with that I pulled Edward away who was growling deeply in his chest at Rob and his thoughts.

"You might want this back," Edward slid my wedding ring back on my finger as we walked out to his Volvo.

The ring was back on my hand where it would stay for eternity...

...I mean it this time.

* * *

**Don't start panicking yet there is still a two part epilogue which is going to be really funny, trust me! But this is really sad, my baby is coming to an end, I think I'm going to cry:(**

**Anyway please check out my profile and vote on the title of my new story if you have any questions about anything just PM and we'll chat! You're the best!**


	18. Epilogue Part One

_This chapter is dedicated to the **best** uncle in the world...Tony. He will forever be loved and missed, but now he's the only uncle who knows of my writing and I think he likes it._

* * *

It had been a month since Alice, Rosalie and I's little trip to Canada and things were good at the moment.

Edward had been really understanding...to the point that any male could but we did have a few arguments on that subject if you know what I mean.

Jasper had been saintly to Alice, mostly because he is putty in her little hands. He totally forgave her and they haven't talked about it since that day, or week...whatever.

Emmett...well, Rose had a little more trouble then Alice and I did. Emmett almost did kill Kellen but Alice got him out in time and then Emmett removed from Canada. He had childishly given Rosalie the silent treatment for about six days before he finally caved. He's still quite bitter about the whole thing actually.

Renesmee had enjoyed her trip to Alaska so much that her, Jake, Rebbecca and Paul had all moved there for a little while. Edward had given Nessie (only Nessie) the keys to one of the old Cullen mansions for there stay there after we had gone and visited them and Edward not approved of their lovely apartment.

So now, Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Carlisle went to medical conference with Esme down in Portland Oregon. Yep, that means just me, Edward, Rosalie and an extremely bored Emmett.

"Ooh, guys let's play spin the bottle," Emmett suggested eagerly from his seat in between Rosalie and I on the big long couch in the living room.

"NO," We all snapped at the same time. Rosalie was looking at magazines, Edward was flipping through channels on the TV and I was snuggled into his arms.

"Ah, come on. Why not?" Emmett whined with his arms crossed over his chest like an annoying four year old.

"First- I don't want Bella to kiss you." Edward snapped at Emmett irritatedly while counting off with three fingers in the air, "Second, I don't want Bella to kiss Rosalie, no offense Rose," Edward looked over at Rosalie who shrugged while he put another finger down, "And last but not least I sure as hell never, ever, want to kiss you," He finished.

"Party popper," Emmett muttered while he scowled down at the floor.

"Em-" Edward started to say more but a knock on the door cut him off abruptly.

Oh my God. Please don't be the scent that I think it is.

"I'll get it," I jumped out and was at the front door in less then a second, before Edward could get there. This was not going to be pretty, I can tell you that for sure right now.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, I saw Edward slowly getting up with his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Crap.

Sure enough when I opened the door, there was Robert Pattinson just standing there with his hands shoved in his pocket and sunglasses on the top of his messy hair, he was looking up when I opened it.

"Hey Bella," He grinned at me when he looked at me. Edward was behind me in a second, not doing anything just standing there.

"Hi Rob...what are you doing here?" I hoped I didn't sound rude but I just needed to get to the point. Emmett and Rosalie had their bodies turned so that their elbows were rested on the back of the couch with their chins plopped in their hands. Emmett was smirking and Rosalie looked torn.

"Well I'm on my way to LA to finish the film and you're on my way so I thought I would just pop in and say hi," Rob shrugged and grinned and me.

"Um, why didn't you just call me?" I asked him awkwardly. Emmett was shaking with silent laughter on the couch and Rose looked sympathetic.

"Because someone destroyed my phone, it was like crushed into millions of little pieces," Rob scratched the back of his neck, I looked behind me at Edward who was smirking smugly...he didn't....I can't believe he went all the way up to Canada to destroy the man's phone. That would explain the extended hunting trip they took. Wow, some trust would be nice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that," I shifted my weight uncomfortably onto my left foot. Then something caught my sight that was shining brightly on my hand which was rested on the door. My wedding ring was right there.

Rob's eye followed my gaze to the ring and his brow furrowed and his smile faded a little. Life just sucks...immortal just as much.

"Are...Bella are you married?" Rob asked in an ashamed and sad way.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled as Edward continued to smirk smugly and wrap his arms around my waist, I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"How long?" He grimaced. A light bulb turned on in my head...I still had a way to save this.

"Oh not long at all. After we went to see his mother we went to Vagas and got married, so it really hasn't been long," I quickly reassured him while Edward's smirk dropped to a frown and Emmett walked into the kitchen and started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Actually it's been longer then that," Edward managed to get out through clenched teeth. I quickly elbowed him in the kidney, no way in hell was I loosing this one.

"He judges time longer then a normal person would," I tried to explain to Rob. He nodded in understanding and looked relieved.

"So your Bella...?" He asked me, completely understanding everything.

"Cullen," I smiled at him, Edward's jaw was clenched and he was glaring at me.

"And I would like you to officially meet my husband Edward Cullen," I pushed Edward towards Rob. Rob eagerly stuck out his and Edward took it and shook it abruptly.

"Nice to meet you," Rob grinned as he tried to pull away from the handshake, Edward better not be thinking about breaking his hand!

"Like wise," Edward spat at him still not releasing his hand, I saw Rob's hand start to get a little red and and his face showing signs of discomfort.

"Oh hey Rob," Rosalie took this as her cue to step in. I pulled back on Edward's arm and he released his hand reluctantly.

"Hey Rosalie," Rob grinned at her and gave her a one armed hug, Emmett's laughing stopped.

"There are no grizzlies anywhere!" Jasper burst through the back door, yelling loudly in annoyance. Alice was right behind him looking down at her hand. Jasper abruptly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us and Alice ran straight into him.

This should be fun.

* * *

**I am sorry that this update took a little while but...**

**_My Uncle unexpectantly took his life away from us all on Wednesday and my mother and I have been dealing with that. It's tough but you know..._**

**So here is the first part of the epilogue, I hope you like it, I had fun writing it. In the first draft Kristen was with Rob but I cut that out. Was that a smart choice or not?**


	19. Epilogue Part Two

OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED IT! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM.

"Grizzlies?" Rob asked in confusion. I groaned in my head while Edward sat there looking plainly amused.

I glanced over at Rosalie who looked as panicked as Jasper and Alice and then well, Emmett…who well was shaking with silent laughter yet again.

"Err…we were out hunting…?" Jasper answered though it came out as a question.

"Yeah, hunting, with a gun. Because that's what you use to hunt." Jasper seemed more comfortable with his story and looked quite pleased with his _oh so cleaver_ save on that.

"Grizzlies aren't in season, it's illegal," Rob pointed though it looked as if he was not too sure of himself. I watched the exchange silently.

"Oh did he say hunting?" Alice laughed nervously and looked casually at him though panic was in her eyes. Rob nodded and Alice made a face of annoyance and slumped her shoulders.

"Well of course we were hunting, I was trying to find a bear, to take pictures of," Alice lied better then Jasper had who was still frozen in his spot.

"And the gun?" Robert asked with one rose eyebrow.

"Was for…." Alice trailed off and looked at Jasper and gave him a look.

"Was for…" Jasper continued, looking at Alice for any guidance and found none was for protection Yes protection," Jasper said happily and then mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, that will work." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well that makes sense, sorry you didn't find any bears Alice." Rob looked truly sorry. He was such an odd human, and honestly, not the smartest I had ever met.

"Oh yeah, it's no-" Alice was interrupted by howling.

No, not the howling of a wolf, the howling of a bear. A big stupid older brother bear who was laughing his ass off.

Rosalie held up one finger and smiled graciously before hunching over and literally stomping into the kitchen where he was having his hysterics.

Three, two, one…

Clash! Bang! "Owe!"

The sounds of metal hitting a rock hard body followed by some slaps and then what sounded like a pot or pan hitting for rock, then a few strings of low profanities and all was quiet.

"They're really a very loving couple." Alice said in the awkward silence. We all looked at her with a rose eyebrow.

"Mostly…" she allowed with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I can see this is your family day and I have to be gone." Rod said while slowly taking a few steps back to the door. Maybe he wasn't so stupid.

"Yeah, maybe that would be best," I agreed with a glance back at Edward who was smirking childishly.

"Wait Robert!" Emmett called from the kitchen before he bust out with Rosalie following him and a Why Me look on her face.

Rob looked back at him with an expression that I could compare to a lost and sort of exasperated puppy dog.

"It was nice meeting you," He said while casually throwing his giant arm over his shoulders and shaking his other hand.

He led him out to his car and as Rob was backing out he called, "And feel free to not come back! Bye!" His was so oddly sugar coated as we all waved and Rob sped the drive way with a freaked out expression.

I felt bad.

"Grizzlies." Rosalie said in anger while slowly turning to face Jasper who had came out along with everyone else.

"Feel free to not come back." I narrowed my eyes and in the same tone talked to Emmett.

"Almost breaking his hand." Alice finished, turning to my husband. They suddenly weren't amused anymore, but rather quite terrified.

"His was worse!" They all exclaimed at the same time, pointing to one another.

"You are so freaking careless!" Rosalie screeched, making them all cringe back like they had been bitten.

"Technically I wasn't," Emmett pointed out in a teeny, tiny, voice.

"You didn't let her finish…" Alice said in a smug, sing song voice.

"I was getting to you Mister! How rude of you! Do you have no manners? Don't expect to be getting any from ME in the next week!" She yelled at Emmett, who seemed to shrink from her small form in comparison to his.

"Yeah, yeah, well," Emmett looked at all of us, trying to think of something that would get him out of this pitiful situation.

"Pattinson pretty boy slept with Bella nuzzled quite nicely into his arms!" I gasped as Emmett exclaimed!

"What?" Edward yelled. My mouth had dropped open.

"Alice!" I screamed in rage.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked.

"Bella," Edward said darkly.

Jasper chuckled quietly to himself.

"Shut up dumbass," Rosalie spat at him.

Before more could be said Emmett took off running, Alice was shortly behind him.

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself on the ground to catch up with them and heard Edward behind me.

Looking back I could see Edward running to catch me while Jasper ran to get away from Rosalie who was chasing him.

I ran as fast as I could, not that I was avoiding Edward, it was just, well yeah, that was part of it, but I also needed to catch Alice who had clearly shared to Emmett that nights details.

"Kids!" Esme's stern and upset voice yelled from the porch and the next thing I next it I was smashed into Alice's spiky, head that was rammed into Emmett who had stopped firmly.

I braced myself before feeling Edward crash into me followed by another ram, that was Jasper and one finally that was Rose. Don't get me wrong, running as a vampire; great.

But our brakes weren't exactly amazing.

"Owe," we all groaned at the same time before Emmett stepped forward and Alice fell straight to the ground, not expecting it and then I fell, and well, you can guess who all fell after that.

We were up and on our feet in a few seconds and I was facing a seething Edward.

"Give me three reasons why I shouldn't go kill him Bella. Now," Edward demanded. I took a deep breath.

"Because that would upset me," whether he would admit it or not that was a good enough first reason.

"He has bodyguards with him," I said in a small, please don't be mad voice.

"Oh and it would be mean, and not really go with your, I'm a good vampire image you got going on…" I trailed off and gave him the eyes Alice and taught me.

"And I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely and sweetly.

"Oh come on Edward is a man. He will not fall for those little doe eyes. A man is many things, weak, spinelss is not one of them, well expect for Mike Newton but personally I don't really have anything against him, it's pretty much just Edward because apparently he had sex thoughts about you but I think Eddie was just overreacting, because you know he does that a lot…"

"Shut up!" We all yelled while Edward made his way over to me.

"And that was the longest run on sentence I have ever heard in my life," Jasper muttered, annoyed.

"Forgive me?" I asked him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

He nodded with a brilliant smile, "love you."

"Love you too."

It's done! Wow! Took me three months and I just wrote this in 20 minutes. Sorry. **http://2carm2carm2[dot]weebly[dot]com** That is my website I made! Check it out! It's really cool and there's special stuff for this story, and obviously take out the [dot] and replace it with a .

You guys have been amazing! Don't forget to look at my other story.

I hope to hear from you again! Seriously, what started out Isle Esme II has turned into this and I'm so happy about it! Send me any messages you want.

Bye!

~Carmen


End file.
